


Heartbeat

by Soshistorm



Series: Melodies of Life [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya meets Raven for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Raven and Anya met for the first time. Some sentences aren't that good and I've tried to fix them but I'm so tired! so tomorrow maybe.

Anya gave Lexa a look, one which the younger girl easily recognized. Anya was annoyed. She knew that going to this party was a bad idea. Both Lexa and Anya preferred to stay at home, playing video games or watching movies together, anything actually that didn't involve a bunch of people yelling and running around, dancing to music that made them both frown.

She knew it had been a bad idea.

Lexa also knew that the moment a bottle flew past them, spraying a few drops of beer across both their faces that Anya was done. It had only been minutes since they walked in with Lincoln, who had left when some random dude dragged him across the room, giving them an apologetic look, and she was already ready to kill someone by the looks of it. Lexa weren't far from feeling the same.

“I'm leaving,” Anya said beside her and moved away from Lexa, heading right for the exit.

Lexa was left there, taking a deep breath as she took in the sight before her; a bunch of teenagers that were going to feel like shit the next day. The thought made her feel strangely happy.

She was just about to leave, but stopped the moment she saw blonde hair walking past her and out towards the garden. Her heart skip a beat as she smelt the scent of a very familiar perfume.

“Clarke,” she whispered to herself, feeling like a complete creep for a short moment there. She shook her head. A sigh left her mouth as she saw the girl walking out the door on the other side of the room.

 _Maybe I'll stay a bit longer_ , she thought, fighting a smile off her lips as she moved across the room.

-

Anya had no idea why she even bothered coming here. Yes, Lincoln could be extremely convincing, but no, she wouldn't have said yes to this. What was she thinking?

Maybe it had been Lincoln's puppy eyes. She had always had a weak spot for it, ever since they were kids.

She took a deep breath as she walked out the door. Fresh air felt amazing and she had only been in that house for a few minutes. She had no idea how these stupid kids considered this fun.

Anya was brought out of her thoughts as she heard voices close by. Curious, she walked towards them, ending up listening from behind a tree by the exit gates of the gigantic house.

“-I'm sorry Raven, it's over,” was all she heard before a guy stormed past her, glaring at her as he noticed her before continuing. He seemed familiar. Dark hair, black and blue letterman jacket. It was only when she saw the name Collins on the back of his jacket that she knew who he was.

“That idiot of an quarterback...” she mumbled as she turned, hoping Finn wouldn't come back. She had never had any form of positive conversation with the dimwitted boy and his gang of football players. They were your typical teenage jocks, which she couldn't stand.

Octavia kept saying that her brother was different but she hardly believed that. She had shared almost all of her classes with Bellamy for almost three years now and saw no difference in him and the rest of the jocks.

Light sobbing from behind the tree caught Anya's attention. She walked out from behind the tree and was greeted by the sight of a dark haired girl, her face covered by her hands.

The girl moved her hands from her head to her bare arms in stead, rubbing lightly. Just then she looked up, shocked as she noticed Anya standing there.

Anya cursed herself as she felt her stomach flutter the moment her eyes landed on the tearful ones of the other girl. She swallowed hard, gripping on to the tree with her hand, her fingernails scraping the surface of it. What the hell was her body doing right now?

“H-how long have you been here?” the girl asked, her voice choked up and Anya could only stare, her mouth opening but no words would come out. She shook her head, letting go of her grip on the three as she walked over to the girl.

She ignored the warmth spreading in her stomach as she took off her jacket, placing it on the girl's shoulders. It looked a bit big on her.

 _How cute_ , Anya only just managed to stop a smile from spreading on her lips. Why was she acting like this?

“You looked cold,” Anya said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

“Thanks.” the girl smiled up at Anya. As if her body weren't acting out enough as it is, this girl just had to smile at her and look as beautiful as she did, and why was Anya feeling like this? She never had before and it was honestly making her feel pathetic.

She hated romance movies and now she felt like she had been placed right in one.

“I'm Raven,” the girl introduced herself, pulling the jacket closer around her shoulders. Raven. She had never heard of her before around school, but then again she hardly knew anyone.

“Anya,” she answered, trying to calm herself down on the inside. It was good that her face hardly ever showed what she really felt. That would have been bad.

“Do you live nearby?” Anya asked and Raven nodded at her.

“Over there actually,” she pointed over the tall fence that surrounded the garden and at the house with green walls over at the other side of the road. Anya raised a brow. So she lived up here? Her family must have a great amount of money.

She knew that Finn's family was loaded with money and so was every other person in this neighborhood.

“Do you want me to...” she felt pathetic, she really did, “walk you home?”

Raven chuckled slightly, wiping her tears as she looked over at her house, then back at Anya. “Sure,” she started walking towards the gate “I mean, it would be extremely boring to walk all the way alone.”

And Anya finally cracked a smile, following the girl out the gates.

Anya was curious to what had happened with Finn and Raven. Should she ask? She didn't want the girl to be upset again... for some reason. Not that she wasn’t still upset, but she seemed to be better than before Anya walked out from behind the tree.

She walked slightly awkwardly beside the shorter girl. It didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it. Anya decided to let the girl bring it up if she wanted to.

“You’re probably wondering what happened.” and apparently she wanted to now. Anya looked over at her, walking slowly beside her. She gave her a small nod and Raven chuckled again for some reason.

“He broke up with me,” she said and was actually smiling. “I'm not even sad about it, I knew it was coming. I don't know why I cried.”

Now that was surprising.

“He's been acting different lately. He never talks to me about anything anymore and he has this weird obsession with Clarke. She's my best friend, if you wondered.” Raven explained to her, frowning. Anya had no idea why she was so interested in what this girl had to tell her. She usually ignored most people or pretended to listen.

“Well, I do know who Clarke is,” Anya told her, glancing up at Raven's house which they were getting closer and closer too. It really was big. Even the orphanage she lived when she was a kid wasn't this big and that house could fit a lot of children.

Raven turned to her, brows raised. “Really? I haven't seen you around her.” the girl thought for some seconds before continuing, “I actually haven't seen you at all. What year are you in?”

“Last year,” Anya frowned as she heard Raven gasp. “What?”

“You're a senior!” the shorter girl said a bit too enthusiastic, “You’re old!”

“I am not old-”

“You totally are!”

Anya threw head backwards, letting out a low groan. This girl was acting like a child. “Fine, I'm old. What year are you in?”

Raven grinned, raising her chin, “I'm a freshman,”

Anya almost stopped up completely, staring at the other girl. This girl was three years younger than her. Three years. Now she actually felt old.

“You're a kid,” she muttered and she couldn't tell if Raven was offended or if she found it funny because she made this really weird face she hadn't seen before.

Raven put her hands up in front of herself, making Anya's jacket fall off her shoulders, “Hey, we're only three years apart, it not that much.”

“Well in that case doesn't that make you old as well.”

“What? No, you're the old one-”

“But you said three year wasn't that much-”

“Let's not get into details, you're old and I'm not.”

Anya laughed, she actually laughed. She never laughed, except for when she was with Lexa or Lincoln. Did Raven have this effect on everyone? She seemed like the kind of person people would just automatically love.

Anya picked up her jacket, placing it over Raven's shoulders again. She held on to the collar of it, tucking it closely around the younger girl, smiling.

“We're here,” Anya nodded to the side, They were now standing right beside Raven's garden. The other girl nodded, looking from her house and back over at Anya. She smiled and Anya felt like her heart actually melted.

She also mentally smacked herself over the head for thinking that.

“That we are,” Raven muttered, pulling the jacket closer to herself. “Thank you for walking me all this way and for cheering me up,”

“No problem,” Anya said with a nod.

“You should probably go home and get some sleep,” Raven leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Anya's cheek. “Old people need plenty,”

And then she was walking away, waving at Anya who waved back with a shocked expression on her face. It was only when Raven disappeared through her door that Anya snapped herself out of it.

She placed a hand over the cheek the younger girl had just kissed, thinking about how soft her lips were. She shook her head as she caught herself smiling. No, she was not acting like this. She was not some pathetic teenager with a crush. No way.

With a groan she started walking down the road, ready to finally get herself home. After a while she was getting a bit cold and it was only then she remembered that she had lent Raven her jacket and she had not gotten it back.

So Anya stood there alone on the side walk, holding on to her arms, “Damn.”


End file.
